A motor vehicle dashboard crossbeam may comprise a tubular beam made in a single piece provided to extend between the A posts of the structure of the motor vehicle substantially in a transverse direction of the motor vehicle and means for fastening a or each end section of the beam on an A post, the fastening means comprising a first and second fastening opening in the longitudinal direction, the first opening being formed through the beam.
The dashboard crossbeam is designed to extend between the front side posts or the A post of the structure of the motor vehicle.
The dashboard crossbeam serves in particular to stiffen the structure of the motor vehicle and support functional equipment of the motor vehicle, such as a steering column, a heating, ventilation and air-conditioning system (HVAC system), a car radio, a GPS system, a passenger airbag module, a glove box, etc.
It is therefore desirable for the dashboard crossbeam to have a sufficient stiffness and to be fastened rigidly to the A posts.
FR 2 925 009 discloses a motor vehicle dashboard crossbeam comprising a beam made in a single piece whereof each end section is partially crushed to form two fastening bracket framing the end section, a fastening opening being formed through each bracket.
Nevertheless, in certain situations, such a beam does not make it possible to obtain sufficient stiffness of the beam itself and its fastening to the A posts.